Confession of the Pockyhollics
by Ashallyn
Summary: Shiki is too nervous to confess to Rima but with a little push from Juuri who knows what will happen... Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_So this fanfic was inspired by a RP I did as Shiki on a Facebook page... I am sorry if the characters are OoC. Also in this story some dead characters are alive. Please enjoy and review ^^_

* * *

Shiki yawned and streched his hands before he opened his eyes.

"Oh its still morning but I can't seem to fall asleep again" he said and got up.

It was such a pain for a vampire to get up when it was still day time. He scratched his head and sighed. He got dressed and started walking in the Moon Dorm when he heard a cheerful and familiar voice. Turning around he saw her, with that familiar smile on her lips. His aunt, Juuri.

Juuri was running to him with what seemed like a bag.

"Shiki-chan good morning". She ruffled Shiki's hair and grabed his hand pulling him along with her.

_"Why do I have to be pulled first thing in the morning?"_ he thought as he was been forced into the Dorm's library.

When Juuri closed the door Shiki turned and looked at her. How could she do it? Sparking so early in the morning?

"Good morning Aunt. Do you want something from me?"

"Oh Shiki-chan stop being so formal with me. I am your family after all" she said as she pouted and poked his arm.

"Ok ok I know already." Shiki sighed and looked at the bag she was carrying. "Anyway what are you doing so early carrying a bag like that?"

"Bag? What bag?" Juuri said as she tilted her to the side.

"That bag" he said as he pointed at her feet.

"Oh that one. I almost forgot I had it" she laughed and started searching for something in it. After some seconds passed she prodused a smaller bag and handed it to him. Shiki took it and pulled a white cloth out of it.

"What is this?" he asked her confused.

"You are looking at it the wrond way. Turn it around" she checkled and he turned it around.

The white cloth actually was jumper and in the center of it in big black letters was written "I Love Rima". Shiki looked at it and couldn't believe in his eyes.

"W-what is this?" he asked stuttering.

"Obviously its a I Love Rima jumper and its for you sweety" said Juuri who was winking at him.

"Thank you but i don't need it" he said giving it to Juuri but she didn't take it.

"Oh come on now Shiki-chan you don't have to be embarassed. We all know that you and Rima love each other" Juuri chuckled at Shiki's slight blush.

Shiki coughed nervously and looked at his Aunt who was grinning now.

"Um we are only good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You can't hide it from your Auntie you know. I can see through your actions and words so give it up" she said as she got closer to him.

Shiki opened his mouth and was ready to answer her when a loud thud sounded from outside the door. Shiki put the jumper into the bag and went to the door to see what that sound was. He opened the door carefully and saw Rima with a dozen boxex of pocky in her hands and four other on the floor. He sighed and took the boxes from Rima's hands.

"What do you want with all of those Pocky?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Some fans left them at the agency for us so I was carrying it to my room. Oh by the way what is this?" she asked as she was eyeing the bag Shiki was holding.

"Nothing important. Aunt gave it to me" and as he said this looked at Juuri who was now beside him.

"Oh Juuri-sama I didn't see you." Rima said and bowed.

"Now now Rima-chan don't be so formal it makes me feel uneasy" Juuri said as she smiled to the smaller girl.

Rima smiled back slightly and picked up the boxes from the ground giving one to Juuri.

"Juuri-sama would you like to have a box of Pocky?" she pointed the box to Juuri who took it with a big smile.

"Thank you Rima-chan. You are so kind. Well then I should be going now. I have to go give Yuuki her presents" she chuckled and ran in the corridor like a hurricane full of sparklings.

"Oh and Shiki-chan don't forget to wear the thing I gave you. Bye sweeties" she waved her hand at them and was gone.

Rima was looking at Shiki confussed who started walking to her room muttering something under his breath. She chuckled and ran behind him.

* * *

_Well sorry but this chapter didn't have so much Rima in it but I had to do an introduction. hope you like it and please Review ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_In the first chapter jumper was supposed to have "I Love Rima" written on it with a heart but it won't show it.. Well on with the chapter.. Hope you enjoy and review ^^_

* * *

After helping Rima out with the boxes Shiki went back to his room. Opened the closet and threw the bag with the jumper in. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"Well thank you very much Aunt but I know my feeling very well... How could I ever confess to my friend?" he mumbled under his breath.

He let his head fall on his pillow and sighed while thinking back to what happened. He put his arm over his eyes just when a knock on the sounded. He opened the door and there she was again with thos annoying sparkles.

"Shiki-chan why the long face? Don't you like me?" Juuri pouted and went in the room hopping on his bed.

"You are my family how can I not like you?" Shiki sighed and closed the door, turned around and looked at Juuri "So what is it now? Weren't you going to see Yuuki?"

"Oh Shiki-chan how sweet of you" she chuckled and grabed his hand so that he will sit on the bed beside her. "I already gave her the presents so I thought I should tease my cute little nephew. Soooo where is the jumper I gave you?"

"I put it in the closet so that no-one will see it" he said and looked at Juuri who was now up and to the closet grabing the bag. "Why are you taking it out?"

"I want to take a picture of it..." she replied smiling.

"Ok go ahead then" he sighed.

"... On YOU" her smile turned into a smirk and Shiki started sweating.

"Um please don-..." he started saying but she had already put it on him.

"Now Shiki-chan please pose for me" she said producing a camera from her bag.

Shiki sighed and just looked at her. Juuri was blushing lightly and taking the pictures.

"Ohh Shiki-chan you are so cute and sexy at the same time. I can see why you have so many fangirls. If I didn't have Haruka I would go for you" she said and chuckled.

"Uh you know this is embarassing right?" he said and looked away.

Juuri lowered the camera and went close to him. She turned his face to her and smiled at him.

"Shiki-chan I always mean what I say. You don't have to be embarassed" she pated his head and started sparkling again while smiling.

"Now that you took your photos can i take this off?" he said pointing at the jumper.

"Go ahead but you look good in it you know."

"I get it. Please promise me you won't show these pictures to anyone"

"Sure I won't show them to anyone" she said but Shiki sensed that she was lying or something. "I will only stick them all around the Moon Dorm" She whispered in his ear and was running for the door before he could say anything.

"See you later Shiki-chan.. look forward to the pictures" she said before closing the door behind her laughing.

"I knew she was up to something" Shiki sighed and plopped on the pillow once again...

~Third Person POV~

Juuri was jumping around the Moon Dorm with a huge smile on her lips sticking the pictures of Shiki all around the Dorm.

"Hoho Shiki-chan I never said I wouldn't put them in a place anyone could see them. After all I should help you out with Rima since you can;t do it alone"

Smiling she sticked one on Rima's door with a special note written on it... _"With Love to you Rima-chan.. Juuri"_

She knocked on the door and vanished. Rimaopened the door to see who it was but instead he eyes widened for what she saw sticked on her door.

"W-what is this?" she said while blushing.

She unsticked it from the door and went inside her room only to look at it better.

"What does this mean Shiki?" she thought while still blushing.

Meanwhile all over the Moon Dorm all the Night Class students where looking at that same picture and where either chuckling or shocked except for a certain someone with a dark aura around him while wispering to himself.

"Mother what are you up to this time?"

Aidou who was close to Kaname at the time got scared and was ready to run when he heard a very cherful voice behind them.

"Oh my little Kaname I am just helping your cousin a little" she said while smiling.

"Did he ask you to do it?" Kaname asked wit a gentle voice but you could see his eyes where angry

"Now now Kaname be a good boy or Mama won't give you a hug"

Kaname's aura was menassing while Juuri hugged him and vanished once again.

And of course we all know who tasted Kaname's anger... It was Aidou...

* * *

_I hope you liked it.. Sorry if the characters are OoC.. Please review :3_


	3. SORRY

**Sorry everyone but since i have trouble to how to continue the story but surely there will be at least two more chapters.**

**I wanted to write one for valentines but i didn't have the time, so is it ok if i post it now even though its late?**

**Thanx for the support and hope you can understand **

_**Ashallyn**_


End file.
